Brute
Brute is the nastiest of The Powerpunk Girls. She is not that much different fom Buttercup as they both are aggressive. She has a rivalry against Buttercup, which she has a thrill of grossing her out, as well as The Rowdyruff Boys. Unlike Buttercup, she has a special ability like Blossom and Bubbles. Appearance She wears a ripped up black and army green mini-skirt with a spiked black belt around her waist. Black 5" inch combat boots that come up to her knees. She wears a ripped up sleeveless tank top with a black spiked choker, she has five piercings on her left ear and three piercings on her right ear. She wears smokey eyeshadow; she also wears black spiked bracelets on each hand with black fishnets that cover her arms up to her elbows and underneath her skirt. Black fingerless gloves are underneath her bracelets that comes to her wrists. She also wears black jean shorts and an army green tank top. She also wears a black spiked choker and a skull necklace with cross earrings. She also wears black thigh high socks with dark green 5" inch high ankle boots. Personality She is nasty and mean-spirited. People around her are easily disgusted by the things she does, such as Buttercup. Brute is the most destructive one of her sisters. Unlike Buttercup, Brute never apologizes to anyone by her actions while Buttercup sometimes does. She is a very tomboyish and enjoys getting herself dirty. Brute is very athletic in sports and dislikes Buttercup's soccer teammates as well as her. She's brave and not too kind. She isn't too nice, when she was born, she slapped her naive sassy sister, Brat, for her girlish personality. Brute is also hyper-active even more so than Butch. She loves being in fights, and also shares Buttercup's love for violence and aggressiveness. Brute seems to forgive her father for his failures, but not anyone else. However, she has shown to care for her sisters, Berserk and Brat, also her father Oppressor Plutonium and her friends when she wants to. She is known to be very aggressive and enjoys destroying things. Also, having a hothead attitude. Brute is more violent and hyperactive than Buttercup, who can be consider energetic. Powers/Abilities * Density Manipulation: Buttercup and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water5. * Electrokinesis: Buttercup and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors5. * Energy Projection: Buttercup and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand19. * Enhanced Roar: Buttercup and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicing the beast perfectly5. * Enhanced Senses: Buttercup and her sisters' are highly enhanced. ** Enhanced Hearing: Buttercup and her sisters is able to hear things from vast distances away. ** Enhanced Vision: Buttercup and her sisters can see things that are faraway from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. *** Night Vision: Buttercup and her sisters are able to see in darkness. * Flight: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she is able to fly and leaves a green trail behind in the air. * Guitar Playing: Buttercup is able to play the guitar20. * Heat Vision: Buttercup and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. * Imaginary Friend Creation: Buttercup and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together21. * Laser Vision: Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are green. * Limited Acid Immunity: Buttercup and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid22. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit23. * Mecha Piloting: Buttercup and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynamo, although with mixed results24. * Pyrokinesis: Buttercup and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion5. * Size Reduction: Buttercup and her sisters are able to shrink to incredible small sizes at will5. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray25. * Sonic Scream: Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage26. Blossom's and Buttercup's ability however do not surpass Bubbles who has mastered this skill. * Superhuman Durability: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she can durate much damage. She is considered the toughest of the three siblings. Can survive in space unaided. * Superhuman Speed: Buttercup and her sisters are able to travel faster than light27. ** Short-distance Teleportation: Buttercup and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances5. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. * Superhuman Strength: Buttercup like her sisters is very strong (even for a metahuman), she is the strongest of the three siblings. * Super Spit: Buttercup and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit5. * Temporary Multiplication: Buttercup and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves5. * Thermal Resistance: Buttercup and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. * Tornado Spin: Buttercup can use this move, having mastered this skill, she has the strongest version of it5. * X-ray vision: Buttercup is able to view through any material. * Relationships Berserk (Sister) Brat (Sister) Oppressor Plutonium (Father) Buttercup (Arch-Enemy/Rival) Blossom (Enemy) Blade (Somewhat boyfriend/enemy) Blaze RRKB (Enemy) Blaster RRKB (Enemy) Bubbles (Enemy) Butch (Ex-Boyfriend/Enemy) Boomer (Enemy) Brick (Enemy) Aaron Chambers (Ex-Boyfriend) Songs #Re:Make by One OK Rock #Nothing Even Matters by Big Time Rush #It's Just You by LMNT #Innocent Starter by Nana Mizuki #Fearless by Olivia Holt #Blast My Destiny by Move #Secret Ambition by Nana Mizuki Gallery 2009-3-15-1.jpg|Brute is ready to fight 1.jpg|Ninja Kick, Brute c1f5d94fca0a14d40c62617e4925db59_1268311418.jpg|Butch and Brute fighting in an upcoming episode Brute-on-Halloween-the-powerpunk-girls-7306227-319-444.jpg|Brute on Halloween Day wearing her Costume Brute-s-colors-brute-9029083-631-770.gif|Brute Staring Brute-kicks-downward-brute-9029097-677-927.jpg|Karate Brute Toon fantasy brute by turtlehill-d4uhvm9.jpg|Shadow Knight Brute Punks.jpg|Teens brute_by_sweetxdeidara-d3hs2rj.jpg|Brute Dark Brute.jpg|Dark Brute prototypechara__powerpunkgirls_by_bipinkbunny-d3ggcht.png|Z halloween_mode_punk_by_bipinkbunny-d4c6z7y.png|Halloween all_faces_powerpuff_rowdyruff_by_bipinkbunny-d2za059.png|Faces the_powerpunkgirls_z__updated_by_bipinkbunny-d2ts0pk.png|Z girlz_of_edo_by_bipinkbunny-d54qr42.png|Edo brute_scketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d4918q5.jpg|Sketches Demonic Princess Brute.png|Demonic Princess Princess Brute.png|Princess Green.png|Mirror Twins 001.jpg f4bc6f9f23eb0_full.png kyoko_tsumabara_by_mekyoii-d4ig5w8.png bard_and_brute_by_sweetxdeidara-d46h8d6.jpg 2006-9-3-1.jpg 312522_1255558727648_full.jpg brute_by_sailormystic-d4onovd.jpg 2008-6-7-3.jpg 912445.jpg Brute00.jpg kasumi__brute_z_reference_by_lbiancal-d45ovth.png Request__BreakxBrute_by_SeraphEnigma.jpg Villians Powerpunk Girls Category:Girls Category:Teams Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Counterparts Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Grim Tales Characters